The Reason Why
by AliceJericho
Summary: He made it all worth while. Evan Bourne/OC. - For Rawr-Chan


**a/n Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!!! This is for Rori! Aka Rawr-Chan! She drew me something, and it's going to be wicked, because she is an amazing drawer. This seems so lame. But… yeah… This will pale in comparison to her gift to me, but I try my best.**

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Rori is in possession of herself, obviously. Evan Bourne… well, the character is owned by WWE, but the person portraying him, is Matt Sydal (a very hot man, btw). So… yeah. Read and review… please? (and vote on the poll haha)**

**

* * *

**

_The Reason Why._

_For Rori_

_Bourne/Rori_

**

* * *

**

"Son of a bitch." Rori muttered under her breath as she put her finger in her mouth. She heard a laugh coming from the other side of the kitchen and threw a dish cloth at the perpetrator, who ducked just before I hit him.

"What happened?" her boyfriend, Evan Bourne, asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Cut myself," the short woman said, with her finger still in her mouth. Evan laughed again and got a Band-Aid from the top cupboard. He went to put it on her finger when she pulled away. "Eww, no! It's Hannah Montana!" she screeched and he laughed again, and got a normal Band-Aid to put on her finger.

"You ready for dinner? I still can't believe you volunteered to cook the whole meal yourself." he stated, talking about Christmas dinner.

"It's good. I didn't think I could do it, but turns out I can!" she said excitedly.

-

Christmas dinner, always a blast. Rori's mum would always come spend it with her, and now Evan. It made all the hours in the kitchen worth Rori's time. To be able to see her mum, after not seeing her in ages.

Rori's mum lived in Michigan, where as Rori and Evan lived in Missouri. Meaning they never caught up much.

"Mum." Rori smiled as she gave her mum a hug.

"Hello darling."

"Mum!" Evan joked, then almost tackled her.

"Evan, you can call me mum, as long as you don't break my back whenever you see me." she said with a roll of her eyes.

The three of them ate like they hadn't seen food in months.

"Rori, you should cook Christmas dinner next year…" Evan trailed off as he put more food in his mouth, all she could do was laugh at her boyfriend. She loved him to death, but he could be a tad immature at times.

-

Rori had been dreading this moment. Every year her dad would call her. Once. That day was always Christmas days. Sometimes it was very late in the day and Rori hadn't received a phone call. She actually dreaded speaking to him. She knew that he only called her to look good in front of his parents and his new in-laws.

"Calm down Ror. No need to stress out. You have to talk to him for 5 minutes. Any longer and I'll hang up for you." Evan said, with a slight smile. Rori smiled at her boyfriend gratefully.

"You're awesome." she stated, giving him a tight hug, and a quick kiss. Rori looked at the clock. 4pm. _Call, so we can get this over with_. She thought to herself.

-

"Okay. Bye _dad_." she said that would as if it were poison, she had a devilish look on her face as she said I through gritted teeth. Evan was standing beside her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. He hated seeing her like this. It was very rare that she did, which is why he hated it so much. Only big things ticked her off, and this was a _very_ big thing.

"See, all done." kissed her temple, "I love you." he said, with a smile.

"I love you too." this made her happy. Once upon a time, all she wanted for Christmas was love. She knew it was corny. That it might not happen, but that's what she wanted. It just so happened that one day, God decided that she would be loved, by Evan Bourne no less.

-

She sat on their bed. The pair had lived together for two years, therefore were not afraid to share a bed. She was dozing off, trying her hardest to stay awake to midnight. Usually this was an easy task, but after eating too much, and seeing her mum as well as Evan's parents that morning Rori was very tired.

"Just go to sleep Rori. Midnight's only important on New Years Eve." Evan smiled sincerely, crawling in next to her.

"But we always stay in bed until 12 on Christmas." she pouted, but he had her outsmarted. He pulled the alarm clock over to him, then began changing the time. It was now 11:59 according to the red numbers.

"You only have one minute, then you can fall asleep." he pulled her close to him, giving her a light kiss. They exchanged kisses for the next minute. Then the clock struck midnight and they moved themselves down in the bed so that they were more comfortable. Evan's head on the pillow, and his chest as Rori's pillow.

What could be better? She had gotten through the day. He was the reason why.


End file.
